Crashing Down On Them
by Traci
Summary: Stella’s world begins to fall apart around and Mac’s world is about to do the same. SMacked sort of. Mention of MacPeyton but fear not StellaMac fans! Very, very SMacked friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own them!! I own them!! I own them!! Oh, oopsy, that was all a dream. Sigh. No, CSI: NY do not belong in any way, shape nor form to little ol' moi. Although, some new characters were created by me – does that count? Anywho – belong to Bruckheimer (when exactly is he going to complete his taking over the world plan?) and CBS (pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease kill off the 'reality' shows!!! For the love of humanity end Survivor!).

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Many, especially at the end, for all 3 seasons.

Category: Mac and Stella Friendship and MacPeyton – but very Smacked friendly!!

Author: Traci

Summary: Stella's world begins to fall apart around and Mac's world is about to do the same.

Thanks to Jacqueline for letting me ramble on during writer's block and helping me through it!! You're the best! Well, until someone brings me my new fave Starbuck's drink then eh, you might be second best LOL!! And another thanks to Tamara for picking up on the little details that so often get lost in fanfic – such as when one changes a scene and forgets to change all other references to that character later on!! Thanks.

Author's note: I like Peyton, I really, really do and if Mac was going to be with anyone other than Stella, Peyton's a good choice but… I still think Stella and Mac are meant to be. You're supposed to marry your best friend after all – the movies teach us that!!! And movies and TV never lie to us about real life!

* * *

**Crashing Down On Them**

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor sighed as he stared at the empty seat across from him. Rarely in his life had he ever been stood up - least of all by a current girlfriend. Usually Peyton called if she was held up at the medical examiner's office but based on how ticked off she was at him earlier, he figured she had gone home without giving him a second thought. 

Picking up the now-cold dinner he had prepared, he took the plates to the kitchen and set them in the sink before looking at his phone. Peyton had been his first real relationship since Claire had died yet, somehow, even after a year he still felt awkward with her at times. She was hard to read. He was never sure what she was thinking. Maybe it was the challenge of her that attracted him to her but then she started questioning his friendship with Stella – complaining that he would always drop everything, including her, for Stella. And that was what led to the low-voiced fight in the hallway earlier that day.

As Mac flipped open his phone to call her, it rang in his hand. The caller ID let him know it was Flack.

"Another call?" he asked.

"Mac, I don't…" Detective Don Flack sighed, his voice strained. "It's Peyton. She's been shot."

Every fiber that was Mac Taylor froze.

"They're taking her to St. Vincent's. I'll call Stella to take this if you want."

"Yeah, that… yeah." Mac hung up, grabbed his coat and prayed she would be alright.

* * *

Stella Bonasera groaned when her cell phone started buzzing on the bedside table. Giving a quick glance at the clock, she groaned again. It wasn't even ten at night. All week she had felt the flu coming on and once it hit it hit hard. 

"Hello?"

"Stella, it's Flack."

"Flack, I'm not really well, can't Mac take this call?"

He was silent for a brief moment. "No. Peyton was shot. Mac's going to the hospital."

Her eyes flew open. "Is she okay?"

"It didn't look good," he admitted. "If you're too sick…"

Stella was already out of bed and struggling to find proper work clothes. "No, I'm fine. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Mac rushed into the emergency room. Flashing his badge, he inquired about Peyton and was immediately told she had been taken directly to surgery. With a deep sigh, he turned and set himself for a long night of waiting.

* * *

"What happened?" Stella asked Flack as he walked up to her car.

"Not sure. According to a witness, a woman just stepped out of nowhere, shot Peyton and took off. He's giving a description n…"

"That's her!" they heard a man yelling as he ran towards them, followed closely by an officer. "That's the one who shot that poor woman!"

Flack looked at her.

"Well, I certainly didn't shoot her," she whispered.

The witness continued insisting Stella was the woman who shot Peyton until an officer escorted the witness into a nearby building.

"Stel, you know I'm going to have to ask where you were between eight and nine-thirty tonight."

"Flack, why would I even think of trying to kill Peyton?"

Danny arrived with Lindsay, interrupting Flack and Stella. "Hey, how is she?" Danny asked.

"Mac's at the hospital with her," Flack responded.

With a sigh, Stella turned to Lindsay and Danny. "Can you two take this?"

They glanced at each other then back at Stella.

"Yeah," Lindsay responded.

"Good. I don't have to tell you how important this one is." Stella then looked at Flack. "Shouldn't my interrogation be official and not in the middle of a crime scene?" she hissed before heading back to her car.

Danny gave Flack a quizzical look to which Flack gave him a look that said 'don't ask' right back and left.

* * *

Mac's cell phone rang. "Flack, please tell me you found something." 

"Mac, we have a slight situation. I'm on my way back to the station – with Stella."

"What? What happened?"

"The witness…"

The doctor walked into the waiting room at that moment, interrupting the call.

"I'll call you back, Don." He hung up and stood up. "How is she?"

"She's very lucky. The bullet went clean through and missed all major organs. She had some blood loss and we are going to keep her for at least a few days in case of infection but she will be fine."

Smiling, Mac thanked the doctor and headed to Peyton's room.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him as he took hold of her hand.

"There are easier ways of getting out of dinner, you know," he grinned, kissing her cheek.

"I'll remember that next time."

"I hate to ask you this right now but, do you know who shot you?"

Peyton closed her eyes then opened them and looked at him once again.

"Peyton?"

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"Sorry? For what?"

"It was…. It was Stella, Mac. Stella shot me."

His body froze for a brief moment. "You know Stella wouldn't do that. It must have been someone who looked like her."

"Mac, it was Stella. The hair, the eyes, the voice…"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'll talk to her, but I'm sure things will seem clearer when the medication starts to wear off a bit. Get some sleep."

Too tired to fight, Peyton merely nodded and drifted off.

Tbc…….


	2. Chapter 2

"Don, you know I can't prove I was home alone." Stella sipped the warm coffee, feeling even more horrible than she had when she went to bed.

Flack sat across the interrogation table from her and noted the flush of her cheeks. Reaching across, he felt her cheek and forehead. "You're running a fever."

"Told you I was sick." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Don, I know you're just doing your job but I'm sick, Peyton's been shot and I haven't even talked to Mac…"

"Did you call anyone? Order take-out? Anything?"

She shook her head. "I got home around seven, took some Tylenol and went to bed. I didn't wake up till you called." Her green eyes met his. "You don't really think I did it, do you?"

He smiled at her. "Of course not." His cell rang. Looking at the caller ID, he excused himself for a moment.

"How's Peyton?" he asked once he was in the hallway.

"She's going to be fine. Are you with Stella?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. Um, Mac…"

"Peyton said Stella shot her."

Flack closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "That's not good."

"No, it's not. I'm sure it's the stress and it was just someone who looked like…"

"No, Mac, that's not good because we have a witness who also identified Stella as the shooter as soon as she got to the scene."

* * *

Stella looked up when Flack returned. "That's not an encouraging look, Don. Is it Peyton?"

He shook his head. "Mac just called. She's going to be fine."

"Thank God," she sighed.

"Stella, she said you were the one who shot her."

"What?"

"Mac's on his way. I'm sure there's an explanation but…"

The door opened and two officers walked in with handcuffs ready.

Tears filled her eyes. "Don…"

"We'll figure this out." His heart ached as he watched his friend being handcuffed. "She's not feeling well, make sure she has plenty of fluids and some Tylenol," he told the officers.

* * *

Lindsay stepped off the elevator with Danny and nearly ran into Flack. "Sorry."

He barely registered her apology.

"Don?" Danny asked. "Is it Peyton?"

"No, she's going to be fine. It's Stella."

"What's wrong with Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"I had to arrest her for shooting Peyton."

Danny's eyes went wide. "What? Come on, you know she wouldn't do that. Why'd you arrest her?"

"You mean aside from the witness at the scene identifying her? Peyton, herself, told Mac that it was Stella too," he snapped.

Running his fingers through his hair, Danny paced. "They're both wrong. I don't know how but they are."

Don and Lindsay merely nodded – all three feeling helpless.

* * *

"Stella?"

She groaned from where she was lying on the cot, ignoring the clanking of the metal, jail door. She felt a warm hand on her forehead and opened her eyes. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "Flack was worried and asked me to come down and check on you. You're running a fever."

"Stating the obvious," she muttered.

Hawkes helped her sit up then sat beside her on the cot, offering support so she could drink the water he brought her and take the medicine. "I'm sure Mac will find a way to smuggle in chicken soup," he offered.

Stella looked at him. "It's really that bad?" When Sheldon looked away without answering, she knew it was. "Great."

"So there's the jailbird," Mac said while the officer unlocked her cell once more.

But Stella didn't smile. "Mac, I'm really not in the mood…"

Taking the hint, Hawkes got up and excused himself, assuring both that he would check on Stella often.

Once they were alone, Mac took the space vacated by Hawkes and slid his arm around her shoulder, encouraging her to rest against him.

"How's Peyton?" she asked.

"She's going to be fine."

She looked up at him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine too." His fingers played with her hair. "You don't look too well, though." He paused then softly said, "The evidence will prove your innocence."

Tears immediately filled her eyes. "I don't care about the evidence, Mac. I just want to know when I'm going to get a break in my life. First there was Frankie, then the HIV scare, now this – and being sick isn't helping! I swear I would never hurt Peyton, let alone shoot her!"

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her close again. "I know. I put a call in to the commissioner about releasing you. Apparently he's at the opera so it may be awhile."

"I need a vacation," she mumbled.

If the situation weren't so serious, Mac would have laughed. As it was, he merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mac sat in his office staring out the window. He had already taken himself off the lab work part of Peyton's case due to conflict of interest, but he had to do something to clear Stella. Unfortunately all he had was thinking up numerous scenarios – none of which made sense.

Flack walked in and sat down. "Mac, I have to ask you this. Was there ever anything going on with you and Stella?"

He stared at the younger man as if he'd grown another head. "Do you mean romantically?"

"Yeah."

"No. Why?"

Sighing, Flack handed a file to Mac, who read it over quickly. "Don, this doesn't make sense. Is the witness sure of what he saw and heard?"

"The second he saw Stella at the scene he stated she was the shooter and Peyton backs that up… Look, I know it's none of my business but it's also pretty obvious that you and Stella are close – very close. Is it possible that she thought there was more between you two and Peyton brought out a jealousy she didn't realize…"

Mac glared at the detective. "I can't believe you are even questioning that about Stella."

"Mac, I'm just doing my job here."

"I know." He stood up and started pacing. "None of this makes sense. If anything Peyton would have…" He suddenly stopped.

"Peyton would have what?"

Shaking his head, Mac grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office.

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Stella asleep in her cell and still suffering from a small fever, Mac headed to the hospital to see Peyton.

He walked into her room to find her watching him.

"Did you arrest Stella?" she asked, her eyes full of sympathy for him.

Mac nodded while settling into a chair beside her bed. "Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes are still working on the evidence from the scene."

She reached out and took his hand. "I know this is hard for you, Mac. I'm so sorry. If I wasn't so sure I wouldn't have said anything. I just don't know why she'd do it." She felt his hand tense in hers.

"She didn't do this, Peyton. I've known Stella for a long time. She is not capable of cold-blooded murder."

"She killed her boyfriend with no problem," Peyton muttered.

Mac pulled his hand back.

Peyton closed her eyes, realizing what she had said and knowing there was no way to take it back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't make me choose between the two of you, Peyton. Stella's been there for me when no one else could or would be. You knew that going into this."

"I know." Tears rolled down her face. "It's just… I know who I saw and you are choosing to believe her over me."

"I'm waiting for the evidence."

"And what if the evidence points to Stella? What then?"

He merely studied her in silence.

* * *

"No. No, this can't be right," Danny mumbled.

Lindsay walked over to him. "What?" She glanced at the prints report. "It has to be wrong."

Danny thought for a moment. "I'll have Hawkes try. Maybe he'll catch something we missed."

"Danny, don't you find it odd that there's still a fingerprint on the bullet in the first place?" Lindsay asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it is what it is."

"I guess."

* * *

Peyton had just fallen asleep when Mac felt his phone vibrate. With one last glance at his girlfriend, he walked out of the room. "What did you find, Danny?"

"Um, Mac…"

"What is it?"

"You need to get down here."

"The evidence is pointing to Stella, isn't it?"

When Danny didn't respond, Mac continued. "I'll be right there."

Looking back into Peyton's room, he prayed that he hadn't been wrong about Stella all through the years.

* * *

"Do it again," Mac insisted.

Lindsay saw Danny flinch. "Mac, we ran it twice already," she told him. "Even Hawkes did a comparison. The partial print on the bullet from Peyton has enough similarities to Stella's… "

"I don't care. Do it again."

"Mac…" Danny started.

"I said do it again," he yelled.

Hawkes stopped just inside the doorway.

Mac turned to him. "Tell me ballistics don't match."

"They don't," he told him. "At least not her police issue Glock. I'm waiting for Flack to bring me her personal gun."

"Taylor!" shouted the commissioner as he opened the door to the lab. "Your office. Now!"

Mac handed the file back to Lindsay and silently walked out.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Mac calmly sat at his desk. "She didn't do it."

"Didn't she? Peyton identified her as the shooter. A witness put her at the scene and I'm guessing by your reaction in there that the evidence also points to Stella." The commissioner sighed and sat down. "Look, Mac, I like Stella too but you're the one who always talks about evidence. If the evidence is there…"

Shaking his head, Mac had no answer. "I just know she wouldn't do this."

"Then I suggest you hurry up and find the answer some way. The brass wants to rush this along. It's an election year, after all, and Stella has just been set up as the perfect poster child to show the voters how the police department is willing to treat their own as they would any other criminal." He stood up, opened the door then paused. "I'm sorry about this, Taylor."

"Thank you."

* * *

Mac walked into the lab hoping that Jane Parsons would at least be able to confirm that the unknown DNA sample found at the scene didn't match Stella's. That would at least give him something.

Jane looked up from the report and sighed. "I'm sorry Mac," she said, handing him the report. "I ran it twice to be sure." She paused. "How is Stella doing?"

Shaking his head, Mac sat down across from her desk. "Not too well. She's hiding it as usual but… I'm really worried about this one. We don't seem to be getting a break anywhere."

"How's Peyton?"

He smiled. "She's going to be fine. They want to keep her a few days just to be safe though." Mac's cell phone rang. He listened to the other person then looked at Jane and hung up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Flack said her personal gun wasn't in her apartment. He even checked the safe."

Jane sighed and looked at Mac. "Whoever is trying to frame her is doing a really good job."

* * *

"Stella?"

The mass of brown curls moved a bit but then settled again.

Mac smiled and gently touched her shoulder. "Stella."

"Mmph, Mac, I'm not ready to get up yet," she mumbled.

With a bigger smile, he sat on the edge of her cot. She was still running a slight fever, he noticed and slowly his smile turned to concern once again. Stella should be home, in bed resting not locked up like some common criminal.

"Stella, I need to talk to you."

Slowly she turned over to face him then, remembering where she was, groaned and struggled to sit up. "Based on your voice and expression I'm guessing this isn't going to be good news." She shifted so as to be able to lean back against the wall, Mac moved to do the same.

"Stel, what medications have you been taking for this flu or anything else?"

"Um, just your basic Tylenol and cough medicine. Nothing else. Why? What's going on, Mac?"

With their shoulders touching, he leaned a bit more against her. "No, it's not good. Besides the witness at the scene, Peyton has ID'd you as the shooter as well and, well, they matched your DNA with the blood found at the scene."

She closed her eyes, willing the whole nightmare to go away. "Just my luck I would have cut my hand with a knife earlier, huh? So I guess we can't always trust the evidence after all." She opened her eyes again and looked at him with tears. "Mac, I don't know what else I can say or do. I didn't do it but… How is Peyton?"

"She's going to be just fine. Quite frankly I'm more worried about you right now." He slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I don't know how, but I'm going to prove you didn't do it."

Suddenly she sat up straight. "What about gun residue? They processed me and if I had shot the gun, I would have the residue on my hand!"

"They did run it and you did have residue. You did target practice earlier that day, remember?"

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Right."

"Are you feeling any better? Sheldon said your fever is at least holding steady."

"He brings me Tylenol every four hours on the dot. Don't worry about me, Mac. Just please find out what's going on."

"I will," he told her. "I promise." Feeling her drift away into sleep, he kissed her along the hairline then gently laid her down on the cot. "If it's the last thing I do, I will clear you, Stella."

Tbc…..


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay, Danny and Flack spread out over the few blocks between Stella's apartment and the crime scene hoping to find someone who would be able to be an alibi for Stella. After an hour of nothing, they all met up at a local deli that Stella frequented.

Flack approached the owner.

"You are Stella's friends, aren't you?" the owner observed.

Nodding, Flack asked, "Did you see her at all last night?"

With a sad look, he answered, "I did. I wish I could say otherwise, but she came in here for a soda around nine. I remember because that was a strange hour for her to be in here and she looked rather shaken."

Lindsay and Danny shared a brief look, neither wanting to be the one to have to tell Mac.

"Do you remember anything else? Did she do anything out of character for her?"

The owner thought for a moment. "Like I said, she seemed rather shaken up. When she went to get a soda, she dropped a lot of change and spent a bit of time collecting up what she could."

Flack looked back at the others and Danny immediately went over to the refrigerator getting on his hands and knees. Suddenly he stopped and his heart sank. With a gloved hand, he carefully reached behind the unit and pulled out a gun. Holding it up for the others, he watched them shake their heads in disbelief.

* * *

Mac sat in his office while the commissioner let him know they would be bringing Stella up on charges of attempted murder within the hour. As much as Mac argued, he knew it was pointless. As had been pointed out, it was an election year after all.

Flack walked in when the commissioner left. "Not good?"

"No. They are filing charges within the hour. Attempted murder. There has to be something we're missing. Maybe her gun was stolen awhile ago and she just didn't realize it."

"Um, Mac, that's what I came to tell you. We found it. It was hidden behind a soda machine at Manny's Deli. He said she came in last night around nine and looked shaken. Danny is running the prints and Sheldon is doing the ballistics."

"What if it does all point to Stella, Flack? Then what?"

And for the first time since working with Mac, Flack felt scared. Scared at the realization that Mac felt completely and utterly helpless and there was nothing any of them could do to help.

* * *

Sheldon was on his way to give Stella her next dose of medicine when he ran into Mac in the elevator.

"How is she?" Mac asked.

"She should be home in bed," Sheldon responded frustrated. "I'm sorry, I know everyone's trying. She's not getting any worse. I think it's just a forty-eight hour bug."

Mac nodded. "I have to go talk to her so I'll take her the medicine."

As much as Sheldon wanted to see Stella himself to offer support, he understood the special bond Mac and Stella shared so gave no protest.

"Thank you for everything, Sheldon," Mac softly said as he stepped off the elevator.

* * *

Hawkes waited by the printer as it spit out the results of the ballistics test and sighed.

Danny, meanwhile, held his breath waiting for the computer to run the prints. He was a bit hopeful in that they found two different sets of prints on the gun. One was Stella's but the other was unknown and he prayed whoever they belonged to was in the system.

* * *

Swallowing the pills, Stella handed the cup back to Mac. "They want me to go before the judge in a few hours," she said.

"I know. Everyone's working around the clock on this one, Stel."

"I know." She tried to stifle a yawn. "Have you ever had to spend time in prison?"

He shook his head. "And I'm not going to let you, either."

"Just bake me a cake with a file in it," she joked but then broke down in his arms. "Mac, I'm just not this strong."

"No one said you had to be," he whispered back, holding her tightly. "I'm amazed you held out as long as you did." He winced as her fingernails dug into his back but did not mind. "When this is over and done with, I'm taking you to a cabin in the woods for a long weekend, I promise."

She laughed into his shoulder. "The way my luck's been lately, we'd probably get attacked by a bear."

"Then the shore. Anywhere you want, Stella."

She held onto him that much tighter and cried.

Mac had not realized how much time had passed until Danny stood outside the iron door and he realized Stella had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He looked over at Danny. "Please tell me you found something that will help her."

"I hope so. I ran the prints and one set obviously was Stella's but the other… not a match to anyone in the system."

"That's not much."

"I know. That's why I looked a little further into it. The unknown ones were on top of Stella's on the gun which means Stella wasn't the last person to use the gun."

Stella stirred slightly but did not wake up.

"Look, Mac, I know it's not much but at least it's something."

"What about ballistics?"

"The gun matched the bullet."

Mac glanced down at Stella. "Give me a minute and I'll be right up."

After Danny walked away, Mac gently shook Stella. "Stel, wake up."

"Is it time?" she asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Not yet, and hopefully not at all. Danny ran the prints and there is an unknown one on your gun – have you let anyone else use your gun?"

"No."

"Then this may be just the break we were hoping for. The unknown is over top of your prints." He released her from his arms and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Tbc…..


	5. Chapter 5

"We have proof that she was not the last person to handle the gun!" Mac shouted at the commissioner.

"But it's not proof she wasn't the last person to fire it!" he yelled back.

"Damnit, this is Stella we're talking about. I know her. I know she wouldn't do this."

"You know her well enough to know she wouldn't try to get rid of competition?"

Mac froze in his spot trying to control his bubbling anger. "How… dare… you!"

"Mac, everyone knows how close you and Stella are. Now that Peyton is in the picture, maybe… maybe Stella felt like she was losing you."

Slamming his fist on his desk, Mac walked right over to the commissioner. "I am not going to get into this again. Not with you, not with anyone. The evidence proves reasonable doubt. You can't hold her anymore."

"I can do whatever I want," the commissioner hissed back. "And Detective Bonasera is being brought up on attempted murder charges. The hearing is set for four o'clock." He slammed the door behind him.

His team was standing outside the office watching. They stepped aside as the commissioner stormed past then Lindsay gasped when Mac threw a book against the wall out of frustration.

* * *

The team sat together for Stella's initial hearing - each having their own heartbreaking moment at seeing the liveliest one of them all standing before the judge looking broken. Danny took the stand and valiantly fought to prove the prints were reasonable doubt and in the end, the judge offered to release her on bail but only if Mac agreed to be responsible for her.

An hour later, Stella signed out, collected her things and allowed Mac to lead her out of the building to his waiting SUV.

"I hope you don't mind but I ran over to your place and packed a few things," he said as he pulled out onto the streets. "The press has your building surrounded so I'm taking you to mine, if that's okay with you?" He glanced briefly over at her to see her affirming nod.

"What about Peyton?" she asked softly. "You should be with her. She needs you too you know."

"I'm going to stop by the hospital after I get you settled."

Stella smiled. "I'd like to see her but something tells me that wouldn't go over well for her right now. I can't say that I blame her, either."

Mac reached over and took her hand in his. "Everything will get sorted out then you and Peyton can go back to ganging up on me over dinner." He felt good when he heard a small chuckle coming from her.

"Thank you for everything, Mac. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

* * *

"I hear they let her out on bail," Peyton said softly when Mac stepped into the room.

He nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Is she staying with you?"

Again, he nodded. "It's not safe for her at her place right now."

Peyton swallowed hard. "Mac, I have to know. Why me? Why did you choose me instead of her?"

Mac took her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Dating. Why me and not Stella?"

"Peyton, I…"

"I'm not angry, Mac. I'm just curious. You two act like an old married couple and I never did understand why you never asked her out. Heck, half the lab doesn't understand that."

He sighed. After everything, she deserved an honest response. "It's more complicated than that. We've been friends for a long time. She and Claire were good friends too. I guess…. I guess we both would feel like we were betraying Claire somehow. And there is always that fear of ruining what we already have, which is something most people never experience in their lifetime." He shrugged. "I guess that's a big part of the reason we never took it beyond friendship. As for you…" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You're smart. You're beautiful. You haven't run away from me yet."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm not trying to talk you out of our relationship but… you and Stella could have something amazing."

"And we could find we hate each other in a relationship," he countered. The following silence spoke volumes. "Peyton, I'm not going to let her to deal with this on her own," he softly told her.

"I know. And I'm really trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but… Every time I close my eyes I see her standing there with the gun pointed at me telling me how I ruined everything."

"What exactly do you remember this woman saying to you?"

"She said that I took you away from her. That you were never around when she needed you anymore. That you were supposed to be with her not me. It didn't make any sense coming from Stella but, Mac, it was Stella. It's not like Stella looks like your average woman."

"No, she doesn't," he admitted.

* * *

Mac pulled out the key to his apartment and turned the lock. To his surprise, it wasn't locked. Something wasn't right. With gun in hand, he slowly opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

"Stella?" he called.

No response.

He turned on the light in the living room and looked around. The place was a mess. After checking the rest of the apartment, he returned to the living room and called Flack. While he waited for Flack, he tried to piece together what happened and where Stella might be. It was then he saw the small pool of blood that sent a chill down his spine. His fear elevated when he saw several strands of curly, brown hair stuck to the same pool of crimson.

* * *

"Mac, what happened?" Flack asked, walking in followed by backup. "Hawkes, Messer and Lindsay are on their way.

"Stella's hurt, that much is obvious," he said, pointing to the blood. "I was at the hospital. When I left here, Stella was settled in. I was gone for about three hours tops."

"I guess we can figure she really was framed, then."

"I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Mac, you couldn't have known. Stella's smart and she knows how to take care of herself." Flack knew it wasn't much but it was all he had to offer at the moment.

Mac looked at Don. "You saw her in court today. I don't know how much more she can take right now."

Flack merely nodded and both men stepped back when the CSI team arrived.

Tbc……


	6. Chapter 6

Having already put a trace on both Mac's home phone and cell phone, Flack and Mac waited while the rest of the team went back to the lab.

Finally his cell phone rang and he put it on speaker. "Taylor."

"Mac," came the whimpered response. "I'm sorry."

Tears welled in his eyes and he struggled to keep control over his voice. "Stella, where are you?"

"It was me," she told him. "Peyton saw me."

Flack and Mac looked at each other thoroughly confused. "Stella, what are you talking about? What do you mean it was you?"

"She looked like…" The line went silent.

"Stella?!"

A new voice, sounding very much like Stella only stronger, came on the phone. "She's fine. She's waiting for you."

Before Mac could respond, he heard the dial tone.

Flack was on his cell when Mac hung up. "We got a trace," he told him. "Abandoned warehouse near South Street Terminal. Units are on the way."

"Tell them not to do anything until we get there!"

* * *

Flack expertly dodged through the Manhattan traffic while Mac sat quietly trying to decipher Stella's message.

"Don, what if Stella has a twin sister?"

"I think she'd know," he responded.

"Not necessarily. The only life she had known was the orphanage and the occasional foster family. What if, and I know this is a stretch, but what if she has a twin she never knew about?"

Taking a brief moment to lay on the horn at a taxi that had cut him off, Flack shrugged. "I guess it's possible. Would explain why Peyton and the witness swore it was Stella they saw."

"It could also explain the similarities in DNA at the scene."

The sound of sirens could be heard as Flack neared the warehouse. He had barely come to a complete stop when Mac jumped out of the car.

Mac's cell phone rang again. "I'm here."

"Nice show outside but I want you to come in alone. Do it or she dies." To emphasize her point, she did something to make Stella scream in the background. "No tricks."

He turned to Flack, his jaw clenched. "She wants me in there alone. No backup."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can. I'm doing it either way. If anything goes wrong – get Stella out." He ran off before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Cautiously, he stepped inside the warehouse and closed the door. "I'm here," he announced.

Nothing.

"I'm alone. Now let Stella go and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk," replied the voice so eerily similar to Stella's.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and Mac could just make out the silhouette. There was no mistaking the mass of curls. "Stella," he whispered, walking towards her. "Are you okay?"

The figured reached over and pulled out another person – with the same curly hair. As the two figures stepped into the light, Mac stopped. He had been right. Stella had a twin.

"What do you want? Why frame Stella?"

"I want her to suffer like I suffered."

His eyes sought out Stella's. A gag in her mouth partially covered a bruise forming on her cheek and he winced upon seeing a bloodied gash on the side of her temple. But with her eyes, she managed to let him know she was alright for the time being.

"Who are you?"

Stella's twin grinned menacingly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I care a great deal about Stella and if she has a sister, I'd like to get to know you too."

"The name's Angie. I didn't even get the pretty name," she hissed, pulling at Stella's hair and making her close her eyes in pain. "She had everything. She was all Mom ever talked about. Stella was so perfect. She was so beautiful. I look just like her, why wasn't I beautiful?"

Mac knew he had to tread lightly. "You had your mother," he offered. "You had something Stella never had."

"Yeah, some mother. When she wasn't drunk and whining about missing Stella, she was out on the streets making enough money so she could drink and whine again." She ripped the gag off of Stella's but still held on to her. "You had everything and I had nothing. Nothing. You have a nice job, friends who care, the perfect man who you knew you could have in a heartbeat if you wanted." Still holding firmly to Stella, she raised the gun at Mac. "Say goodbye to your perfect man."

"Angie, please, don't," Stella pleaded. With what strength she had left, she struggled to push the aim of the gun away from Mac but Angie shoved her to the ground. Stella looked up just as a shot rang out. "MAC!" she cried.

Time seemed to freeze for them in that instant. Stella staring at Mac through tears, Mac staring at Stella wide-eyed and Angie holding the gun aimed at Mac. In another instant time caught up with them and Angie dropped to the ground - dead.

Mac glanced behind him and saw Flack standing there with his gun aimed on Angie. "Thank you for not always listening to me," he muttered then ran over to Stella and untied her hands. "Are you okay?"

Not trusting her voice, she shook her head and clung to him and he to her.

* * *

While Mac waited for Stella to get checked out by the EMT's, he gave Flack his statement. "Thank you again," he said.

Flack nodded. "When I saw you were right, I knew if you shot her you'd have to live with feeling like you killed Stella. Couldn't let you do that."

Mac had not even thought of that issue. "Don, but you…"

He smiled at him. "I'm fine. Trust me; it would have been far different for you. I'm just going to get Stella's statement then you can take her home. You're place is still a mess, though."

Mac waited a few minutes then walked over to the ambulance as Flack was finishing up with Stella. "Ready to get out of here?"

She merely stood up and walked towards Flack's car.

"If you need anything…" Flack offered.

"Thanks. Um, do you think you can pick up your car later?"

He handed Mac the keys. "No problem. Just let me know where."

"Thanks once again, Don." With a weary smile, Mac warned, "Just don't get too used to my thank you's."

tbc….


	7. Chapter 7

The following three days and nights saw a lot of tears, a lot of nightmares and a lot of hugs. Stella had not felt up to really talking yet and Mac respected her time and space to deal with everything. He had only left her place to visit Peyton once he was sure Stella was comfortable on her own.

The day came when Peyton was being released from the hospital. Stella knew Mac would be gone most of the day for that so she made him a big breakfast.

As they ate, he looked over at her. Her bruises were healing nicely but her eyes were still lost and scared. "I'll be back once Peyton is back home."

She smiled at him. "Mac, she's your girlfriend. I'm fine. You need to be taking care of her now."

"You're not fine, Stel. Peyton was shot. You've just been through a hell of a lot more." When he saw the tears forming in her eyes again, he placed his fork down and knelt before her. "And that flu is coming back and I'm not leaving you."

"Why didn't she ever look for me?"

When her eyes met his, he wished for nothing more than to have all the answers she needed, but he didn't. No one did.

"She's dead too. Angie told me. She was murdered by a dealer when she didn't pay." The tears streamed down her cheeks and Mac did his best to wipe them away as quickly as they appeared. "Why didn't she ever try to find me, Mac?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know. But she was a fool not to," he whispered as he held her. Inwardly he was grateful. Grateful that even though Stella's childhood had not been the most ideal, it would have been far worse if she had had to grow up with an abusive mother. Selfishly he was also grateful because if things had been different, he may never have met her.

* * *

Mac placed Peyton's overnight bag on the floor of her bedroom. "I'm sorry, Peyton, I'll be back but…"

"Stella needs you more." She climbed under the blankets of her bed and reached for his hand. "And she does. I'll be sleeping most of the time anyway so go. Don told me she hasn't been herself in days and he and the rest of the team are at a loss. If they're worried I know it's bad."

"She wanted to see you in the hospital but she was afraid it would bring up bad memories – especially since we didn't know who was behind it at that time."

"I'm sorry I doubted her." She kissed his lips softly. "And I'm sorry I doubted you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll be back before you know it." He leaned over and kissed her again.

"Mac, don't rush back. I will be fine. Sheldon offered to come over to change the bandages if need be. Take care of Stella."

The moment Mac closed the bedroom door Peyton buried her face in her pillow and cried.

* * *

Mac found Stella on her couch in a near catatonic state when he returned in the late afternoon. The first night there he had spent on the couch but, when they both realized it was going to be a bit longer, he found an air mattress and set it up on the floor of her bedroom so he could be closer when she had the nightmares.

"Stel?"

She continued to stare blankly at the television.

Mac sat beside her and gently touched her shoulder. "Stella?"

She slowly blinked then looked at him. "Hi. How's Peyton?"

"She's good. She's worried about you too."

Stella weakly smiled at that. "She's a good person, Mac. I couldn't have picked anyone any better for you than her."

Mac felt uncomfortable with her statement for at that moment he realized that Peyton was not foremost in his thoughts and had not been for some time. Giving Stella a quick hug, he went to the kitchen to make dinner for them.

* * *

2 Weeks Later………

* * *

Stella sat in Mac's office while they waited for the results of an autopsy. They were discussing the case when Peyton walked in, not realizing Stella was there.

"Mac, I was wondering if…" Peyton froze when she saw Stella. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. I can come back later." Before Mac could even respond, she was out the door.

Stella got up. "Let me talk to her."

She ran down the hall and found Peyton leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. "Peyton!"

Looking over at Stella, she grimaced. "Hi, Stella. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

With a small smile, Stella opened the nearest door that led to a conference room. "We need to talk."

While trying to ignore the irrational fear that gripped her heart, Peyton nodded and followed.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked. "Mac said you've made quite the quick recovery."

Peyton stared at her for a moment. "Y… Yeah. I'm doing well." She desperately tried to hide the way her body was starting to shake.

Stella sat down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what she did to you."

For the first time since returning to work, Peyton smiled at Stella and sat down as well. "It wasn't your fault."

"But you relive it every time you see me," she stated gently.

"Yes," she admitted. "Stella, it's not you. It's just… It will take time." Peyton began to breathe a little easier.

"I haven't told Mac yet but…" Stella paused. "I'm leaving the lab."

Peyton's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

"You're a friend, Peyton, and I see what me being around is doing to you. It's not fair to you. I'm looking at applying for a job in Jersey or Connecticut."

"You can't leave, Stella. Not because of me."

"Hey, I'll still be around."

"No, Stella, you can't leave because Mac needs you here."

Standing up, Stella went to the door then turned and smiled at Peyton once more. "He's got you here. That's all he needs. Just please don't tell him yet."

Peyton surprised them both by jumping up and grabbing Stella's arm. "You can't leave because I already am."

Both women stared at each other, unsure what to say. Finally Peyton broke the silence by letting go of Stella and leaning against the conference table. "It has nothing to do with you. Well, maybe a little. But even if it had been someone that didn't look familiar to me, I'd still be making this decision. I'm going back to London."

"What about Mac?"

"I haven't told him yet. I only decided last night for sure. New York has been great. It's been wonderful for so many reasons but… It's just not for me." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Stella. "I love Mac. I never thought I'd ever find someone like him but I just can't stay here."

"Peyton, I'll move out of state if that would help," she desperately offered. "You never have to see my face again. I know Mac loves you, too."

Nearly losing it, Peyton replied, "That's why you have to stay. Mac will need you and I know you will take care of him."

In two steps, Stella was hugging Peyton as both women cried.

* * *

On the park bench, Stella quietly watched the world go by. A week had passed since Peyton had announced she was leaving. Mac had tried to be there for Stella during that time, but she insisted he spend as much time as he could with Peyton, that maybe they could find a way to keep their relationship. In the end, he had confided in her that he and Peyton had reached a mutual agreement that a long-distance relationship wasn't going to work for either of them. Glancing at her watch, she knew Peyton's plane had taken off and Mac would be on his way back from the airport by now.

A large, red, bouncing ball landed at her feet and she reached down with a smile and handed it back to the small blonde-haired girl shyly running over to retrieve it. "Thank you, Ma'am," the child said running back to her friends. _Happy and carefree_, Stella thought_. I miss those days sometimes_.

Life had been pretty crazy for her lately. She had had a twin sister and found out her mother always thought about her yet never looked for her. Slowly she had accepted that she had, in fact, been better off in foster homes and the orphanage. It may not have been the best life, but in her job she had seen the effects of abusive homes.

Then she smiled. While not related by blood, she had also realized she had the best family anyone could have ever asked for. Flack had picked up where Mac was not able to and showed up at Stella's place every night with dinner. They had talked about what had happened and he had admitted to having some nightmares where it was Stella he killed and not her twin. They cried, they hugged, and they healed. Lindsay and Danny had called often and Sheldon had followed up on her health after the flu had returned with a vengeance. Mac, however, was the one constant in her life that she knew would always be there no matter what. He would be the one to give her away at her wedding. She would be the godmother of his children. That thought brought a larger smile to her face.

"Thinking of anyone in particular?" came a hoarse voice.

She looked up to see Mac, red-eyed and weary, standing before her. In an instant she stood up and took him in her arms. "My family," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "She's gone."

"I'm sorry, Mac." Tears fell from her eyes – a mixture of loss of one friend and the pain another friend was going through. "I'm so sorry."

"Can we get out of here?" he mumbled into her hair, not quite ready to let go of his living and breathing strength.

"Anything you want."

A short moment later, he released Stella but kept one arm around her waist.

"Sullivan's?" she asked.

Mac shook his head. "I'm not ready to be around people yet."

She was about to suggest his place when she realized that it held not only memories of Claire but now also Peyton so, instead, she said, "My place then. I've got bad movies and even worse wine."

That got a smile out of him.

* * *

An empty pizza box lay on the floor and two glasses with only small remnants of wine in them sat on the table.

"I still can't believe you actually own this movie, Stella," Mac chuckled while reaching for the half-empty bottle of wine.

Picking up the two wine glasses, she held them out for him. "As I recall, I did not actually purchase this movie."

"I didn't think you'd keep it, though!" He carefully poured the remainder of the wine equally between them. "It was a joke. Just seemed appropriate after that tomato case." He put the empty bottle of wine on the floor and sat back on the couch once more.

Stella laughed, sitting back and leaning against his side, slowly sipping the wine. "Our very own _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_. I never knew Flack could come up with so many bad jokes until that case."

"At least you didn't walk into your office to find it filled with smiling tomatoes," he reminded her.

Nearly spitting out her drink at the memory, she grinned and looked at him. "And I don't think I ever will. Danny seemed to have learned his lesson after you put him on dumpster diving duty for two full months."

Once again they sat in companionable silence, enjoying one of the rare moments in their lives where nothing was expected of them – where they could just be.

Mac slid his arm around Stella and she snuggled in closer, still sipping wine but also stifling a yawn. In that moment that Mac began to realize something. No one in his life had ever made him feel so comfortable. Claire had been the love of his life once and she always would be a part of him but, even with Claire, there were times when he felt he needed to be more. He had loved Peyton and still did; but with her he was always guarded. He knew she saw what he saw at work yet he still felt a need to protect her from the worst of the world. Then there was the woman currently next to him, laughing at a movie about oversized tomatoes taking over the world. The woman who had brought him back from the edge countless times after 9/11. The woman who had encouraged him to move on. The woman who he could talk to about anything – who shared memories of his life. The woman he would lay his life down for without a second thought. The woman who he knew trusted him and him alone without question. The woman with whom he never once felt like he needed to be anything more than just himself.

A sleepy voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go to bed." She yawned again. The events of the past few weeks had finally hit her and she was even struggling to sit up on the couch.

Smiling, Mac took her glass from her and set it on the table next to his own, then stood up and pulled her off the couch. He watched her fight to keep her eyes open.

"Are you sure the couch is okay for you?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said. "Off to bed with you. I'll take care of the lights."

She pulled him into a hug, sighing when he hugged her back. "Goodnight, Mac," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Stel."

When she pulled away, he stopped her and looked into her eyes. "No getting up early tomorrow."

Stella groggily nodded then climbed into her awaiting bed.

Mac waited until she was settled, amazed at how quickly she fell asleep, then turned off all the lights. As he stretched out on the couch, adjusting the pillow beneath his head, memories flooded his mind. Meeting Stella for the first time at a crime scene when she was a rookie just out of the academy and amazed how well they clicked. Introducing Stella to his wife, Claire, and how quickly they became friends. Bringing Stella onto his CSI team. The days and weeks he spent crying on her shoulder and her taking care of him after Claire died. How she could always make him laugh when he needed it most. The sparkle in her eyes whenever she saw him. The warm feeling he got whenever he was able to make her smile. The way she stayed with him all night in the hospital waiting for word on Flack's condition. Frankie. HIV. His I.A. hearing and standing up to the commissioner. The lab under siege. Peyton being shot. Stella being framed. Peyton leaving.

Through his tears, he smiled. It had not been an easy road in either of their lives yet, no matter how bad things were for either of them, they always managed to get through anything and everything - together.

The End


End file.
